Existing communication devices are “static” devices. That is, they are designed to support a specific wireless communications standard and/or to support a data transmission at a specific data rate. Typically, different wireless communications standards are used in different wireless networks, both within a geographic locality and worldwide. Thus, an individual traveling between different regions is required to use a separate wireless communications device in each region.
In addition, data transmission at a variety of data rates often requires different devices. Thus, an individual who wants to switch the rate of data transmission is required to use a separate wireless communications device for different sets of data rates. In view of the foregoing, a need arises to overcome the limitations of a communication device with fixed data rates and fixed wireless communication standards.
Existing communication standards continue to evolve while new communication standards continue to arise. Both of which can translate into the demise of a given fixed ASIC communication device. Furthermore, new services are continuously being offered, e.g., GPS, map location and direction services, wideband data transmissions, etc. However, these new services typically require new functions in a communication device. For a legacy fixed-function ASIC device, the new services are unavailable. Thus, either a user is limited in the availability of services with a legacy communication device, or the communication device must be replaced every time a desired service or communication standard is developed. This can be costly and counterproductive in terms of infrastructure, design, and consumer resources. Consequently, a need arises for a communication device that can overcome the limitations of fixed application architecture.
If a communication device has a general-purpose microprocessor or a digital signal processor, then some changes to the software may be implemented over the life of the device. However, if the software programs are required to be downloaded for execution by the digital signal processor or processors in the device, then a significant amount of time can be consumed. This time duration can translate into user dissatisfaction, inability to modify the device within the allotted time, e.g., for a handoff situation, and an increase in errors over time due to channel degradation. Furthermore, the quantity and degree of functions that can be affected by a software download to a DSP might only be a fraction of the functions that need to be changed for a quality of service change, a new service, or a new communication protocol. Consequently, a need arises for a device and a method to overcome the limitation of a large and slow software download. Furthermore, a need arises to overcome the limitation of the narrow scope of the changes available from a software download to a DSP.
Given the high demand for a wide variety of services and communication applications, a shortage of resources sometimes exists within a given sector. If a system uses a first come first serve basis, then subsequent potential users are simply denied access. However, the need of a subsequent potential user for a communication application or of bandwidth for a base station may far exceed the need or urgency of an active user. Thus, a need exists to overcome the limitation of providing resources, and the configurations to use them, to users simply on a first come first serve basis.